Genabackis
] Genabackis was a continent where much of the plot in the first books of the Malazan Book of the Fallen series took place. It was one of the larger continents on the planet. It was bound to the west by Meningalle Ocean, to the north by the Hudd Sea, and to the east by the Rust Ocean The "Free Cities of Genabackis" was an alliance of cities attempting to thwart the Malazan Empire's intention to conquer the continent. The majority of them were subjugated. As of the beginning of Gardens of the Moon, only Pale and Darujhistan remained unconquered by the Malazan Empire, although Pale was defeated early on in the book. Notable Cities * Apple - A free city located on free city plain. * Bastion – City in the Pannion Domin, known for its kelyk. * Callows – City on the southwest part of Genabackis. * Capustan – Home of the Mask Council. Capustan was a large city on the north side of the river Catlin, in the southeast region of Genabackis. * Coral – A city on the southeast coast of Genabackis. Later renamed "Black Coral". * Darujhistan – The "City of Blue Fire" in central Genabackis. The last of the Free Cities, Darujhistan had been called the "City of Cities". * Elingarth – Home of the Grey Swords in southern Genabackis. * Genabaris – A coastal city in northern Genabackis. The large port city was held by the Malazan Empire and was a main debarking point for armies of the Genabackis Campaign. * Gredfallan – Known for its ale. * Nathilog – A city in the northwest of Genabackis, south of the capital. It was conquered by the Malazan Empire. * One Eye Cat – Malazan occupied city on the northern part of Genabackis. * Outlook – "Capital" of the Pannion Domin for a time and occupied by the Pannion Seer. * Pale – Site of a major mage battle in Gardens of the Moon. Pale fell to the Malazan Empire during the Siege of Pale. * Saltoan – Lawless city on the eastern part of Genabackis. * Trygalle - Home of the Trygalle Trade GuildDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.506 People * Barghast – Tribal people of Imass descent * Daru – Urban people of northern Genabackis * Gadrobi – Indigenous people of central Genabackis * Moranth – Mysterious inhabitants of Cloud Forest * Rhivi – Plains-dwelling, nomadic people * Seguleh – a warrior people who inhabited an island south of Morn * Teblor – Thelomen Toblakai tribes Geography * Bhederin Plateau * Blackdog Forest * Cinnamon Wastes * Cloud Forest * Dwelling Plain * Free City Plain * Lake Azur * Lead Sea * Lead Steppes * Malyn Sea * Mengal Mountains * Moranth Forest * Mott Wood * Old King Plateau * Owndos Sea * Palat Forest * Plain of Lamatath * The Reach (plains) * Rhivi Plain * Sephal Mountains * Stannis Plain * Tahlyn Mountains Unmapped Locations Several places on Genabackis were mentioned in the Malazan Book of the Fallen, but did not appear on any published maps. *Amat ElGardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.237 *ErinMemories of Ice, Chapter 25 *Kepler's SpiteGardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.223 *TrygalleDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.506 Notes and references es:Genabackis de:Genabackis pl:Genabackis Category:Continents Category:Genabackis